iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Manny
Manfred, known more commonly as Manny, was a mammoth that led a herd of different animals brought together after various adventures and experiences. Biography A no-nonsense, reserved mammoth, Manny had little patience for many creatures and could often be harsh, but this made way for a more compassionate disposition and was often curbed by a strong love for his family and a powerful dedication towards those he was close to. Early Life Manfred was once a father and husband to a female mammoth and mammoth calf, both of which he loved dearly. One day, however, a group of Neanderthals on the hunt found the three of them and Manfred staved them off as best he could, keeping a number of them at bay before they all surrounded him so that they killed his wife and child as all he could do was call out in sorrow. This incident left Manfred sour and indifferent to the rest of the world and made it so that he did not attempt to become close to anyone after that. Meeting Sid Manfred, embittered as always, ignored the crowds of animals migrating south to escape the freezing cold brought on by the ice age as he walked right through them all, not caring that he was nearly stepping on some of them, until one animal, a single start father, shouted at Manfred, calling him out on his slow pace and blocking the road ahead, to which Manfred coldly responded by calling out the shortness of the start's trunk and how the start was drawing attention to himself. Timidly, the start asked to be left to pass by with his family: Manny dismissively let the start pass and continued to walk north, ignoring the start's statement to his own family that Manfred would freeze to death. Further down the road, Manfred stood atop a ledge alone, until a small ground sloth named Sid ran into him, asking to be hidden from two angry rhinos named Carl and Frank. Character Personality In Ice Age In the first film, Manny was a grouchy, anti-social mammoth with a firm belief in staying loyal to others, and was easily annoyed, mostly at Sid's idiosyncrasies. But as the movie went by, he revealed himself to be a good person who had just lost his way after the loss of his family. And his new friends, Sid and Diego, helped him develop into a more social and nicer guy. In Ice Age: The Meltdown In the second film, Manny has developed into a "leader" sort of character, but in denial that mammoths could go extinct because of them being the biggest things on Earth. He was also reluctant to try to make a relationship with a female mammoth he met named Ellie because of lingering feelings for his family. It was made even harder because of the fact that Ellie thought she was a possum like her adoptive brothers Crash and Eddie, and because they were apparently the last of their kind, it was their "duty" to procreate and continue their species. But after much soul-searching, Manny and Ellie finally found their feelings for each other and became mates, even after they were revealed to not be the last of their kind. He also stated that he likes Diego better than Sid after the sloth asked him who he likes better. In Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs In the third film, Ellie is pregnant with Manny's child, making him become over-protective of her, and to get a little overly dramatic over even little details, likely from how he lost his first mate and child and didn't want to go through that again. Manny focused all his attention on Ellie that he disregarded Sid most of the time, and wasn't able to see eye-to-eye with Diego's notion of leaving the herd. When Sid was captured by Momma Dinosaur, Manny, Ellie, and Crash and Eddie went to rescue him (even though Manny tried to get Ellie to stay home). He then said that they needed a codeword for Ellie to say "the baby's coming", which he chose to be "Peaches" because he likes peaches. Upon meeting Buck, Manny became more concerned with Ellie, but still willing to save Sid. When Ellie went into labor, he got frantic, but was backed up by Diego, who ran to protect Ellie while Manny fended off a pack of predators. Ellie would soon give birth to their baby daughter. Manny wanted to name her after her mom, but Ellie suggested using the codeword "Peaches" instead, and they agreed. He became a loving dad, a loyal mate, a good friend, and a worthy leader. In Ice Age: Continental Drift In the fourth film, Manny is greatly overprotective of the now teenage Peaches. After being seperated from his family, Manny becomes determined to get back to them, being willing to face off against Captain Gutt along the way. After returning to his family, Manny eases up on his parenting a little, allowing Peaches to go out and have fun. Attitude to Relationships Manny has a firm belief that an animal should only have a relationship with one other animal for as long as they're alive together. "If you find a mate in life, you should be loyal".IMDb Since his partner was killed, it's likely that he believes that he should never have another partner (i.e. stay loyal). This led to great inward conflict for him because of his feelings for Ellie in Ice Age 2, with his friends advising him to move on with his life. Manny's friendship with Sid "began" when he saved him from a pair of rhinos, after which Sid stuck with Manny for protection and annoyed him with his endless jabbering and stupidity. But as time went by, he became somewhat protective of Sid, mostly because he thinks that whatever Sid's gonna do he's gonna wind up hurting himself. But they became true friends, enough to risk their lives for the other. Manny met Diego under very different circumstances than he had with Sid. At first, they seemed to keep their relationship professional. But they soon found they had more in common, especially in how they were annoyed with Sid's antics. This would further to the point where Manny risked his life to save Diego, after which he said, "That's what you do in a herd, you look out for each other." When Diego admitted to setting them up, Manny threatened to kill him, but gave Diego a second chance, and Diego returned the debt he owed to Manny by saving him from a fatal attack from Soto, although was seriously injured. Manny stated he didn't have to, to which Diego replies with the same words Manny said to him before; That's what you do in a herd. He was glad to see Diego all right at the end of the film and offered him a ride due to Diego's injury, but was turned down. In the next Film, Manny would meet another mammoth after he began to think he was the last of his kind. This mammoth would be a female named Ellie, but was under the impression that she was a possum, who was rather silly. He was reluctant to enter a relationship with her, asking Sid, "You think she's the girl for me?" Sid answered by saying, "Oh yeah, she's tons of fun, and you're no fun at all. She completes you." Manny eventually got through to Ellie in telling her she was a mammoth, and then nervously tried to explain how to save their species, which she took very offensively. But they managed to work it out and eventually became a couple. Manny's relationship to Ellie's adoptive brothers, Crash & Eddie, is weird. They act like they're better than him, have talked him into doing silly and/or stupid things. But they eventually became friends. In the next Film, when Manny is now an overprotective mate to Ellie, who is expecting, they meet a wild and crazy weasel named Buck, whom Manny regarded initially as a crazy hermit. But soon came to respect him, like him, and was kind enough to invite him to be a part of their herd. Finally, Manny was granted a second chance at being a father by the birth of his and Ellie's baby daughter. Manny suggested naming her after her mother, but Ellie changed his mind by suggesting the baby's name to be Peaches Physical appearance Manny is a large 10-ton bull woolly mammoth. He has brown eyes and brown fur with dark highlights on his head and along his mane, he sports a large pair of tusks and a trunk. In all three Ice Age movies so far, whenever someone has described Manny as being "fat", he objects, stating that his fur simply makes him "look big" because it's "poofy". Ice Age - 1: "I'm not fat. It's all this fur. It makes me look... poofy." Ice Age - 2: "I'm not fat. It's this fur. It makes me look big. It's... poofy." Even so, [ {C Ellie]] whispers to Crash: "He's fat." Ice Age - 3: Buck first states (as Diego and Manny are supposedly "being eaten" by live floral), "They'll be nothing but bones in 3 minutes. Well, maybe 5 for the fat one," he adds, referring to Manny. Manny shouts from inside the plant, "I'M NOT FAT!" Role in the Movies Ice Age In the first film, Manny is shown going the opposite way of the crowds of animals as they all head south to escape the ice age. Manfred does not care that they are leaving and curtly insists that he is glad that they are leaving. Manny soon meets Sid the Megatherium, whom he saves from a pair of irate brontotheres, and ends up with Sid constantly at his side, bothering Manny with his incessant talking and presence alone. In time, Manny and Sid discover a female Cro-Magnon named Nadia, who is clinging to a log at a riverbank, and entrusts them with her infant son, Roshan, before drowning, unseen. While at first, Manny appears shocked, he soon leaves the baby there on the riverbank, with Sid telling him that they must return him. Manny sourly tells Sid that he must return the baby alone, for he wants nothing to do with it. Sid reluctantly accepts, but with Manny keeping a close eye, Sid nearly drops Roshan. Manny is ready to catch the baby, taking it away from a devious Diego first, and then tells Sid that the very instant that they return the baby to his family, Sid and he must go their separate ways. Manfred and Sid make it to the human camp only to find it deserted, when Diego appears, informing Manny that Roshan must be entrusted to him. However Manny does not trust Diego, and tells him that because he thinks that he can track better than either Manny or Sid, that he must accompany them in tracking the humans. It is not long before the three of the mammals begin quarreling (due in most part, to Sid) when Roshan begins crying, and Sid soon suggests that Roshan must be hungry. At that moment, Manny, Sid, and Diego spot a melon, which is taken posthaste by a dodo named Dab. Manny and the others follow Dab to a flock of half-wit dodos that are trying to prepare themselves for the oncoming ice age and soon take part in a skirmish against the dodos, winning the melon back in the process. Manny and the others keep traveling on when they find an ice cave, which eventually leads to a cave with paintings of all kinds of animals. One painting shows the true reasons behind Manfred's irate persona: his mate and child were killed by humans and, while Manny tried his best to defend them, he could do nothing to stop the marauding humans. Soon however, Manfred, Sid, and Diego become closer as friends and are soon on their way to returning the baby to his family, when Diego confesses that he was conspiring to kill him along with Sid and the baby. Manfred nearly kills Diego in his rage at this news, but spares him when Diego informs him that he can help them escape. Diego comes up with a plan for he, Manfred and Sid to fight back against the other saber-toothed cats, which ends up with Diego being seriously wounded. Manny, Sid, and Roshan assume that he is dead and disconsolately leave him there soon so that they may move on and find Roshan's father. Manny is at first suspected of trying to kill Roshan's father, but rather proves his benevolence by returning Roshan to his father. As Manny and Sid leave the father and son to be reunited, they too, are reunited with their old friend, Diego who is shown stumbling behind them. They are overjoyed (namely Sid) and the three friends leave the frozen lands to head down south together (but Sid annoys them again). Ice Age: The Meltdown {C By the second film, Manfred is acclimated to being a "herd" with Sid and Diego, and helps Sid with his goal of opening a camp for smaller animals by telling them a story. With some of the young animals asking him questions and making comments on his stories, one eventually strikes a nerve: a small bird makes the question of where Manfred's family is. This being a serious question to Manfred, he gives no answer, and proceeds on to discredit a conniving Fast Tony, when he sees that Fast Tony is telling other animals lies about the earth coming to its end. With this train of thought, one aardvark among the crowds soon asks Manfred when the last time was that he had seen another mammoth. Manfred curtly replies that mammoths cannot go extinct, being the largest animals on Earth. Eventually though, he and Diego meet up with Sid, who is trying a daredevil act of jumping off a massive ice water slide called "The Eviscerator", and they prevent the fool from jumping. However, they discover the horrible truth: the ice surrounding the valley where all other animals live is slowly melting and being held together only by a dam of ice. At first, no one believes him, but the masses are soon persuaded otherwise by the Lone Gunslinger. Manfred gets the masses of animals moving along towards the end of the valley, where a massive fallen tree exists and can act as a boat to help everyone escape. As he and the others keep moving forward, he apparently notices something in a huge block of Ice but dismisses it as nothing, this turns out to be a grave mistake as two monstrous creatures within it begin to stir back to life, during the journey Sid keeps joking about how he is the last mammoth. Manfred is soon beginning to be convinced that he truly is the last of the mammoths, when he meets another: a female mammoth, (also known as a "She-Mammoth/Shemmoth"), named Ellie. Manfred at first is overjoyed that he has found another mammoth, but is soon dismayed to see that she believes that she is an opossum. Sid, however, sees this as the ideal chance to set Manfred up with Ellie, as they are the last two mammoths to be seen. Manfred is hesitant to go along with Sid's idea, but at least goes along with the idea of having Ellie and her brothers travel alongside them. Manfred and the others eventually reach a great frozen lake, where they encounter Cretaceous and Maelstrom, two monstrous sea reptiles and the last of the dinosaurs (which are the only creatures larger than Mammoths) who were frozen in the ice, and Manfred wards them off by flinging Cretaceous high into the air (hoping to impress his herd or more specifically, Ellie) and back into the water. Ellie does not seem impressed and says that bravery was dumb and maybe mammoths were going extinct because they put themselves in danger too much. In time, Manny and Ellie become closer, until the moment that Manfred suggests mating in order to save the mammoth species, but Ellie hesitates angrily. Manfred did not imply it to be so rude, but Ellie hardly believes him, until the exact moment when she, her brothers, Sid, Diego, and Manfred are all in peril of falling down into a deep canyon. Soon, Ellie and Manfred are much closer than before, and Manfred realizes that he and the others must cross a field of geysers in order to reach the "boat", but Ellie hastily insists that she and her brothers must not cross, or they'll be blown to bits. In time, Manfred, Sid, and Diego all cross the geysers, but cannot find Ellie on board the "boat", and as he looks for her, he soon finds Crash and Eddie telling him that Ellie is trapped in a cave. Manfred rushes to her rescue, and is attacked by Cretaceous and Maelstrom again and dragged under the water. However, he manages to fight the two reptiles off, but they press their attack. Thinking quickly, Manfred baits them into ramming into a log he had wedged into the cave where Ellie was trapped, freeing Ellie and also apparently crushing them to death under a rock. Manfred rescues Ellie from the cave and soon the two are reunited with their friends. However, the flooding waters seem to get the better of them, and almost drown them, but thanks to Scrat's unknowing actions, the flood was diverted. As Manfred and Ellie regroup with Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie, a herd of mammoths appears, and thus eliminates the need for Manfred and Ellie to be together. But Manfred decides he truly is madly in love with Ellie, and so remains with his herd, taking Ellie, her brothers, as well as Sid and Diego along as they all head to some new home. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs {C In Ice Age 3, Manny and Ellie are waiting for their first baby, which makes Manny to become protective with her. Manny is not only over excited about becoming a father, but he's trying to be always there for Ellie, when the baby comes. Due to his unfortunate past, Manny tries his very hardest to make sure that his new life is perfect and free from harm's way. Unfortunately because of his new behavior, he neglects his friends needs, when he hears from Diego that he's leaving, Manny felt offended and thought Diego didn't care about his new future. Afterward, when he sees Sid with the stolen Dinosaur eggs, he was less then pleased when he sees that Sid is trying to be a father to them and advises him to take them back and greatly downgrading him with discouraging comments such as he wasn't meant to be a parent and that he will get a girl with low standards , but before Ellie can try to explain to Sid, what Manny really meant, Sid already disheartened leaves with saying that Manny has his family and that he's better off alone, Manny disregards this reaction thinking that Sid will bounce back, with one of the advantages of being Sid, without realizing that he deliberately hurt Sid. When Sid and his new Dino children wreak havoc and destruction to Manny's new playground for his child, including wrecking his new crystallize mobile for the baby, for Manny in a slight outburst, yells at Sid for disobeying his word and slowly telling Sid that they don't belong here and that he should take them back,. But, then giant ground shakes occurred as a mother dinosaur roams the grounds, looking for her stolen young, Manny tries to reason with Sid to give them back to her, but to no avail, he reluctantly watches as he and his mate Ellie, Sid is taken captive along with his young towards the distance. When Manny and the others see that they giant footprints lead to an underground cavern, feeling slightly responsible for this catasphy, he declares that he should go ahead and look for Sid alone, while trying to protect Ellie her brothers and new newborn child on the surface. But Ellie, demands to come along as Sid is her friend as well, Manny a little agitated at what Sid's latest commotion has cause, declared that after Sid is saved, he's gonna kill him. As Manny and the others venture further into the cavern, Manny tells Ellie that if she feels that the baby is coming she has got to give him some sort of sign using a special codeword, like peaches. Peaches were Manny's favorite fruit because they'll sweet, round and fuzzy, just like Ellie. When Ellie regards this comment, he tries to sugarcoat it saying that with a scary expression "Round is good, Round is...Foxy!" As Manny and the others finally reach the end of the cavern, they see a, beautiful and secret world of Dinosaurs that have been living underneath the ice world for years, just as they were admiring this beauty, they are suddenly attacked by a dinosaur, and Diego is reunited with them, saying that he was looking for Sid as well. As, they are cornered by a heard of dinosaurs that are about to attack them, Buck arrives at the scene and rescues them. They are introduced to him as he asks, why they are doing in the secret world of dinosaurs and Manny wanted to go back because he feared for Ellie and the baby, but Ellie stayed film with him as they are determined to find their friend. Manny highly regarded Buck as crazy and insane, and dismissed his warnings of the dangers of the Jungle of Misery and the dangerous beast Rudy. Manny mistakes Ellie's suspicions of been watched though the Jungle of Misery, as been hungry and looks to see some fruit growing on the ground, Diego tries to warn Manny of the uncertainties of the new whereabouts , but Manny dismisses Diego's suspicions of a 'pretty flower' and as soon as he touches it, vines wrapped around Manny and Diego's feet holding them up in the air and closing them in a meat eating plant. Buck rescues them in the nick of time, despite having cut the wrong wire . Manny didn't want Buck to join them, on Ellie's behalf, but she told him that they need his help. As they journeyed though the jungle, Manny and Diego witness Buck's bizarre and crazy behavior of talking to rocks like cell phones. When they went though the Chasm of Death, Manny didn't want Ellie to go first in fear of entering danger alone, but Buck reminded him of who was in charge. Despite Manny's certain distrust of Buck, he and the others got though the Chasm of Death, just by barely after stopping and almost laughed to death. After they set up camp and had gone to sleep, Manny has a nightmare about Ellie waking up alone and not finding Crash, Eddie or Manny by her side and getting eaten by Rudy. He checks to see if Ellie was okay and was about to go back to sleep when Ellie, too, woke up and asked him what was wrong and if he was okay. Manny confesses to her that he was sorry for his overprotective behavior and that all he wanted to do was to make sure Ellie and the baby were safe, and now because of him, they were in "the most dangerous place in the world." Because Ellie heard this, she comforts him and says it's bigger than her and Manny and also said it wasn't Manny's fault. Manny also regrets about been angry, with Sid and if he had been more of a better friend to him, he and the others wouldn't be down in the dinosaur world. Buck, overhearing this conversation, consoles Manny, saying who could ask for when he risks his life, his mate and his baby to save his buddy. Buck then whispers to Ellie, about not been a best husband or father, but a darn good friend.. The next morning, Manny and the others are stopped when Buck sees evidence that Sid and Momma dinosaur were here, as Buck draws conclusions of what happened, such as Sid fighting back with broccoli to defeat the dinosaur, Manny finds silly and when Buck drew another crazy conclusion, he ask Buck of when he exactly lose his mind, Buck cheerfully explains that his lost his about three mouths ago after waking up to a pineapple. As Manny and the other cross the Plates of Woe, they are separated when Ellie goes into labor and that predators have attacked some rocks. When Ellie tell Manny that the baby is coming (though their chosen code word) he goes into a panic, in which Buck orders him to stay with Ellie until he comes back with Sid, but Manny was anxious to leave Ellie alone, unprepared, but Diego assures him that he will stay. As Manny and Diego head off to reach Ellie, they notice the predators and Diego promises to protect Ellie and the baby as Manny will fight the dinosaurs, Manny trusts in Diego as he fights off the dinosaurs, not wanting to lose another mate. As the battle progresses, Manny defeats many dinosaurs with cunning and strength, after he defeats them all, he climbs up to the rock to Diego and Ellie, just as he hears the cry of a new born baby. Feeling a sense of happiness within him, he goes over to see a beautiful little baby girl mammoth sleeping peaceful in her mother's trunk. Filled with great Joy, he tenderly picks up his new born daughter and exclaims that she is perfect and that they should call her Little Ellie, but Ellie had a better name: Peaches, which is Manny's favorite fruit and that she s sweet and round and covered in fuzz. Manny agrees to that. As Sid arrives back to the group, Manny gives him a soft pat on the head with his trunk, saying "It's good to have you back, Sid." As Buck leads the others towards home, Manny says to Buck that they couldn't have done without him and as Buck was just answering back they hear a noise, to find Rudy in the cave. As Rudy was about to attack the group, Buck distracts Rudy with his tooth saber, while the others escape. But Manny, Sid and Diego go ahead to help Buck, Manny throws a vine rope to Diego and Buck as they tie it around Rudy, Sid ties up the vines around the trees, But as they are escaping from Rudy, Sid falls over one of the vine's releasing on of the vines tied to Rudy, and was about to be slaughtered, until Momma Dinosaur saves him in the nick of time, throwing Rudy over the edge of the cliff. Manny tells Sid that he was a good parent, and when Sid ask if he could babysit Peaches, Manny tells him, he'll think about. But whispers to Diego, that he'll never let that happen. As the others except Buck reach up towards the surface, Manny watches in pride as his new daughter looks around her surroundings and her new home, making it a brighter future for Manny and the others, as the family is now bigger and better then before. Ice age a mammoth christmas manny prepares for christmas as he gets his christmas rock out to share with santa, manny doesn't really belive in santa and thinks this is for kids, he eagerly wanted to show it to his daughter who is now semi grown up and excited about the hoilday he is less keen when sid wanted to see it. *''Where is our sweet little angel?'' *oh christmas rock oh christmas rock your thirty times your granted and every christmas...... *Step away from the rock, your break it *if your on the naughty list you don't get christmas! *Relax, sid's guilble but not that guilble *Oh great my little girl is missing we'll lost in a blizzard *I...I belive *Just because he's a fat guy doesn't make him santa *Peaches you...you are so grounded! *Peaches you were I mean err that's santa standing right there he's real! Ice Age: Continental Drift Manny has been confirmed to be in Ice Age: Continental Drift. Ray Romano will again voice him. As the world shifts around him, so does Manny’s family. Peaches is no longer a baby, but a quirky teenager just as off-beat as her mother Ellie and opinionated as Manny. Manny’s tendency to be overprotective spurs a terrible argument between father and daughter - just before the world splits apart, casting him out to sea and separating him from his family and herd. Now he vows to do everything he can to get back to his family and make amends with his daughter. And despite every obstacle thrown at him in this colossal adventure, Manny is still our powerful hero from IA3, and quite up to the task. and he doesn't let bad verbval words or any pirates stop him from going back to his family despite all odds thrown against him, he stratagys a plan to defeat them, he keeps an eye on his team to keep away from sirens such as the ones of their beloved ones. He sacifices himshelf for his daughter and wife and fights off gutt till the very end and proves his title as a good father and leader to the herd. ICE AGE A MAMMOTH CHRISTMASIce Age: Continental Drift (2012) - Full cast and crew - Internet Movie Database The begining with the tv special is when manny prepares the christmas rock to be used for the night that suposely santa was supose to bring, even though manny does not belive in santa. As elle and manny wonder where their daughter is they are pushed aside to make way for their growing up darling peaches who was playing with her uncles crash and eddie. When peaches got excited about manny's christmas rock she kisses it not knowing it was frozen, gently manny pulls her out of it, he says to her it was the same christmas rock he had when he was a child, and to show off his foundness for the hoildays he sings loudly though enough for peaches and elle to cover their ears over. However when sid came to see the rock, manny pulls him away not wanting sid to break it. When sid suggests and builds a christmas tree manny was beyound beilef that it can be done and that it was so rediclious, he was even less then impressed when sid decorate it and when he put the star on top, the star fell off and flew right though manny's hair then into manny's christmas rock, when manny tried to pick up what was left of it, it crumbles in his trunk. Furious at what sid's latest accident has cause, he turned on sid and angerliy declared that he got on santa's naughty list where he instantly made it up to scare sid into feeling guilty, when he later confirmed to elle that he was doing to scare sid and that he belives santa was just for kids, he didn't see his 9 year old daughter overhearing and manny fumbled to find the right words to say to her, angerily peaches tells her father off for been on the naughty list. Later not knowing about his daughter's activities, manny tried to rebuild his favorite christmas rock with little success, when he asks deigo for an option, he sarcastly replies that it is gorious, untill it cumbled again. When elle asks manny where their daughter is, deigo says he heard they were trying to get up the naughty list, elle detirmen to find their daughter asks deigo to pick up sid's scent, deigo relunctly does so even with a bad smell. Later manny and elle goe though a blizzard without any sign of peaches, realizing deigo is missing, manny sees a shape of his buddy in the snow and asks if he was okay, deigo gets the directions wrong after they deliberly gone round in circle twice, manny franticed and worried about his daughter 's whereabouts is reasured by elle who tells him to belive in the spirit of christmas. Manny feels this is redicious but gives it a go anyway. as they see the northen lights they go ahead to find peaches and the others, manny feels a snowball as they are crossing a mountain pass way, sundderly see and avanlance heading towards them and hurried to avoid it only to end up getting caught in it. As it finally stops, manny and the others are reunited with sid and the others who help serch for peaches who was stuck in the snow was happy to see her father, and manny was relived yet slightly scolds her for making him worry, when the gang sees santa. Manny refuses to belive that a big fat guy could be santa, when sid mentions the naughty list manny tries to tell him that there's no such thing, but when santa's mentions his name and the idea that he gave him. Manny is suddenly shock to find out that the guy really is santa, when santa and everyone is sad manny tries to find a way to fix this, when his daughter peaches points out this was impossible herr father says that their are eight hundred of the mini sloths, he encourrages peachs to belive in the magic that he himshelf has come to belive, when manny and the others fix christmas their was still one problem the transportation. when prancer tried to fly the sleigh alone, he realized he can't, manny tries to help him along with peaches in which he mention if he's got ten others, it was then that prancer decided to get help, but manny and the others thinking that prancer has left them tried to pull the siegh alone with the others put can't, When prancer turned up with his family, manny thanks him for his help and admits that what he has learnt from his own herd, helping each other out, as santa rides off into the sky, Santa thanks manny for the job well done and gives him the list making them all on the good list again,(much to sid's relief) when peaches tells him what happens if he belives, manny says to his daughter that he's like the hoilday magic making manny's family christmas a good one as it ends with the credits. Gallery iceage2.jpg|Manny and his 'new' family on a roll in Ice Age: The Meltdown Bodyguard.jpg|Manny and his 'annoying' pal Sid the sloth original-herd.jpg|Manny and his herd surprised at Ellie's secret 618w ice age 4 (1).jpg|Manny and the gang together facing the pirates. Peaches is gone.png|Manny with Ellie wondering where Peaches is. I worry about you.png|Manny talking to peaches after finding her with Louise. Storytime with Manny.jpg|manny telling the kids at campo de sid a stoty IA3- Embrace of a New Family.JPG|Manny beams at Ellie as they join Peaches in a family embrace.|linktext=Manny beams at Ellie as they join Peaches in a family embrace. Ellie and Manny.PNG|Manny shows off his possum side to Ellie as he confesses his love for her in Ice Age: The Meltdown|linktext=Manny Shows off his possum side to Ellie as he confesses his lover for her in Ice Age: The Meltdown. IA4- I Missed You Daddy.JPG|Manny embraces Peaches after he returns from his iceberg journey. IA4- It Takes a Herd to Raise a Family.JPG|Manny, and his complete and extended herd, smile brightly.|linktext=Manny, and his complete and extended herd, smile brightly. omg it's a whale.jpg|Manny, Boris, Diego, Shira, Gutt, Raz, Crash and Eddie looks at the whale Quotes *''Ice Age'' **"You know, I don't like animals that kill for pleasure." **"Yeah. Yeah, that was a bluff." **"Get off my face! . **Stop following me!" **"Fascinating..." **"Isn't their someone else you can annoy, friends, family, poisonous reptiles....?" **"Hey if you find a mate in life, you should be loyal, in your case grateful.Now get away from me" **"No" **"Yeah, well I'm still trying to get rid of the last thing, I saved." **"Let's get something straight here, there is no we, there never was a we, in fact without me, there wouldn't be a you!" **"Listen very carefully (Points and shapes his trunk)...I'm...not...going!" **(To Sid) "You're an embarrassment to Nature, do you know that?" **"There is no us!" **"Alright I'll help you return it to its herd but promise me that you'll leave me alone after that" **"I'm not fat. It's all this fur. It makes me look poofy." **"Aw thats perfect" **"Don't you have some poor animal to disambowl" **"And your just a good citizen helping out" **"Glacier Pass.Everyone knows they have a settalment on the other side" **"Theres your little bundle of joy we're returning to the humans" **(To Diego) "Hey Uber-Tracker! Up front where I can see you!" **"Ohh, you gotta make it stop! I can't take it anymore!" **''"ENOUGH!"'' **(To Sid) "Because returning the runt was your idea, because your small and insignificant, and because I'll pummel you if you don't." **"NOW, SID!" **"Ah, the triumph return..." **''"WILL YOU STOP IT?!"'' **"A good-looking guy like you?" **"No, seriously. Look at you. Those ladies, they don't stand a chance." **"Don't let me cramp your style." **"With out pinky" **"Guys, I thought we were in a hurry. And Diego, spit that out. You don't know where it's been." **"sure is faithful" **"(stomps) WHERE'S THE BABY?" **"(shouts) SID!" **"Modern architecture, it'll never last." **"your lost aren't you?" **"ow!I know what a short cut is!" **"okay i vote short cut" **"it's hard enough to keep track of one baby" **"ohh somebody pinch me" **"guys we gotta get this kid out of the wind" **(To Sid) "Hey, Lord of the Flame. Your tail's on fire." **"whats your problem?" **"no your not!(mummbles)"not yet" **"surprise!" **"you didn't have to do that" **"we won't forget you" **"welcome back partner want a lift?" **"Sounds very attractive." *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' **"Ok who said you kids could torture the sloth." **And so the little borrow finally reached his mummy, and they lived Happily Ever After." **"Ok fine, the wild ass boy, reach home to his wild ass mummy... (laughs from other children) See that's why I'd called it a borrow!" **"Please tell me that's not our idiot..." **"Sid, if you jump off this, the only respect you're gonna get is respect for the dead." **(To Diego clinging on his face) "Uh Diego? Retract the claws please. **"Alright you herd the scary vulture move out!" **(Sid sings) "Shut up Sid!" (Sid sings again) "Stop singing Sid!"(Sid sings again) "Sid, I'm going to fall on you again. And this time, I will kill you!" **(sees ellie)"I knew it!I knew I couldn't be the only one!" **(To Ellie) "Good one, I'm a newt." (Points to Diego) And this is my friend, the badger." (Points to Sid) "And my other friend, the platypus." **(Ellie reveals her opossum orgins) "I don't think her tree goes all the way to the top branch." **(Sid and Diego agree Ellie should come along) "I'm sorry! When exactly did I join this dating servie?!" **"your safe get up" **Ellie? Look at our foot prints. They're the same shape." (Ellie questions) Well then.....look at our shadows. They match." **"Can you believe her!? (Mimicking Ellie) Bravery's just dumb...maybe...you should run away more." (Back to ranting) "She's infuriating, stubborn and narrow minded!" **"so uh what do you want me to do?" **"can i help in any way?" **(Diego asks what's stopping Manny from courting Ellie) tone "My family..." (Sid says he can have it again) "No Sid! I can't!" **"ellie?" **"That's too bad. 'Cause as far as mammoths go, you're....You know." (Ellie questions) "Well....uh....um....Uh, well..." tone "Attractive." **(Ellie asks what's attractive) "We'll, there's your....uh, butt?" (Ellie questions) "It's....uh, big?" (Ellie responds happily) "No I mean it! It's huge! Biggest darn butt I've ever seen!" **Ellie? Do you realize that now we have a chance to save our species?" (Ellie questions) "Oh well....you know." **(Ellie responds offendedly) "Not right now! Um, in time. I was just saying that it's our responsibility...." **"your very pretty but we just met.." **"hmm not bad" **(To Ellie) "But we can't see in the dark." **"I was thinking we could walk together?" **"she didn't say that" **"Why me?! she over reacted!" **"There, now you know what they were thinking!" **(To Ellie about the mammoth herd) "You wanna go with them." (She hints) "Yah unless..... (She asks) "I need to tell you..." a sad tone "I hope you find everything you're looking for..." **"I don't want us to be together because we have to. I want us to be together because want '''to. And I wanna to to be with you, Ellie." **(to Sid after he asks who he likes better; him or Diego) "Diego. It's not even close." **(to Ellie) "He's not my kid. He's not even my dog. If I had a dog, and my dog had a kid, and that dog's kid had a pet, ''that would be Sid." **(to Ellie about Sid getting a dog) "Ellie, we have to be consistent with him." *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' **(To unborn Peaches) "Wow! You really gave daddy a scare. Daddy got silly. Daddy fell down cliff and went: boom, boom, boom, BOOM!" Ha! Silly daddy." **"Wallah! Playground for junior." (Ellie awes over the mobile) "I made it myself, for'' our'' family." **"Of course I can. I'm the biggest thing on earth!" (To Ellie) **(To Sid) "You're gonna have a family too one day.... You're gonna meet a nice girl with low standards. No real options. Or.... sense of smell..." **(About Momma Dino) "That is one angry fossil." **(To Sid) "Whatt'ya want: a birth certificate?! She's a DINOSAUR!!!" **(To Sid about raising his Dino kids) "For a day! Give 'em back, ya lunatic!" **(To Crash & Eddie) "Oh great. After we save Sid, I'm gonna kill him." **"Yah. We need a "code word". Something that says: the baby's coming!" (Ellie comments) "Nah, to long. We need something short and punchy. Somethin' like: ...... peaches!" **(Ellie questions) "Yah I love peaches. They're sweet, and round, and cover with fuzz." says "Just like you." **"Round is good, round is....foxy!" **(To Ellie) "Don't ever yabba dabba do that again!" **"I feel so puny!" **(To Buck) "Who's fat now?" **"We should all have our heads examined." **"Ellie, wait maybe the deranged hermit has a point." **"OK, good luck with the slow descent into madness... we're gonna go now!" **"Oh, good. Good! I was worried it was something intimidating, like, Sheldon. Or Tim." **(While affected by the fumes in the Chasm of Death) an English accent "'What's rule number 1?'" **(To Diego in the Chasm of Death) "Thank'' YOU'' for deserting the herd. That was ''TOTALLY SUPER'!!!" (Everyone laughs)' **(Affected by the Chasm of Death's fumes) "Y-you know what's funny though?! We're trying to save Sid, and-and now, we're all gonna die!!" **"Buck, when exactly did you lose your mind?" **(To Guanlongs) "I liked you guys better when you were extinct!" **(To Diego after seeing Buck talking to a rock) "That's you in three weeks." **(Ellie says the code word in the Plates of Woe) "Oh, PEACHES!! THE BABY?!! What-what, what now?!! Did you guys hear that? Cause sometimes I imagine it in my head....." to rant to himself **(About newborn Peaches) tears "She's perfect! I think we should call her Ellie." (Beams down at his daughter) "Little Ellie." **"It's good to have you back Sid." **"You were a great parent Sid." **(Sid asks to babysit Peaches) "OK, I'll think about it. (Sid runs off happy) Never happening..." **(To Diego) "I know this baby makes three thing isn't for you, but whatever you decide to do...." **"how can i show you im strong and sensitive?" *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' **Ellie (About Peaches) "Peaches? Where is she? No teenager's ever up early!" **(About Peaches going to the teenage hangout, at teh falls) "The falls?! Where the delingquents go? (Ellie tries to soothe him) "No no. Its a gateway hangout! First its the falls then she's peircing her trunk, and the next thing you know she's addicted to BERRIES!" **(To Peaches and Ethan) "Am I interrupting something?" **(To Ethan) "You! Keep away from my daughter!" **(To Peaches) "When I'm dead, plus three days just to make sure I'm dead." **(To Peaches) "See, he still hugs his parents." **(Manny falls over the breaking ice sheet) "Ellie!" **"No matter how long it takes: I WILL FIND YOU!" **"Look you guys, land!" **"It ain't gonna happen, Cap'n!" **"How big is this OCEAN?!" **"No one can stop me from going back to my family." **"Oh, I know what you've got: the "L" word." (Sid states) "No, it's four letters. Starts with "L", ends with "E"." (Sid states again) "No!" **(Yelling at Diego about Shira)"Denial is the clincher! You're in love pussycat!" **(singing along with Sid) Diego and Shira sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! **"I'm in." **(To a tribe of Hyraxes) "Hey little fellas! How 'bout you and us against the pirates?" (Old hyrax blinks) "You have no idea what I'm saying do you'?" **(To Hyrax, after given a banana) "Oh... uh... thank you." **(To Sid) "Eh, knock yourself out." **(To Hyraxes) "Great! We'll free your buddies and we'll all work together to kick a little pirate booty!" **"I can't belive this! You slept through that storm?" (To Granny) **(Diego asks a question) "She'll out live us all, you know that, right? (Back to Diego) "Yeahhh. The spiteful ones always live the longest." **(To Diego, Sid and Granny) "Yeah. Yeah, it's coming! It sounds like there's animals on it!" **(To Gutt) "We don't want any trouble! We just need to get back to the continent!" **(To Gutt) "That's your foot." **(To Gutt) "We really should be going" (Gutt talks) Sarcastically "Oh please." **(To a sword yeilding Gutt) "I'm not fat!" (Headbutts Gutt) "I'm POOFY!" **(About Gutt, Squint, and Flynn) "Great a monkey, the easter bunny, and a giant bag of pudding......" **[Serious Tone] "We're relying on you, Sid. **(Sid gets hit by a rock on the ground) Oh sorry, buddy. Here, I'll hold you higher. (Sid get's hit by a tree branch) Sorry! (Sid gets hit again) Sorry! **"They're sirens! (plugs ears) Don't listen to them!" **''"Wow! How's that for an entrance!"'' **''"(gasps) Ellie would never say that!" **''Five more seconds and we'll been gonnas' **''Who collect the sunrise, spring collect the drew'' **''One thing sid you couldn't do one thing right, look at you(sid turns his eyes)......sid can you hear me?'' Trivia * People who were considered for Manny's voice initially were James Earl Jones (voiced Mufasa from The Lion King and Darth Vader from Star Wars) and Ving Rhames (voiced Agent Cobra Bubbles from Lilo & Stitch). * Manny's favorite fruit are peaches, because they sweet, round, and fuzzy. * Manny's original family was killed by hunters. * Manny's voice is voiced by Ray Romano, actor of Everybody loves Raymond. * Manny has tempermental issues with his anger and with his patience with other animals and gets weary with other new animals such as louis. *Manny is feared by most animals such as: **Ice Age: a male palaeotherium that shouts at him, Diego (when he first met Manfred) **Ice Age 2: when Ashley is burying Sid, she stops her act when Manny comes. **Ice Age 3: Egbert spits Johnny when Manfred appears, he makes some trodoons scared. **Ice Age 4: Ethan and Peaches draw back in fear and surprise when Manny arrives at the teenage hangout * Manny's sarcasm is probably due to the demands of leadership of thinking for other animals. *His sarcastic behavior is followed by his teenager daughter, Peaches as shown in the Ice Age 4 trailer. *Although Manny physically resembles the Woolly Mammoth , his size and weight closer match the Columbian Mammoth, the largest known mammoth species (up to ten metric tons, 13 ft high). See also List of characters in the Ice Age films {C ru:Мэнни References Category:Featured Category:Characters in Ice Age Category:Characters in Ice Age: The Meltdown Category:Characters in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Mammoths Category:Male